


Blue Sun

by The_Kind_of_Artist_NR



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Blue Sun AU, Brother-Sister Relationships, Mother-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Queen - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, The Great Royal Wife, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kind_of_Artist_NR/pseuds/The_Kind_of_Artist_NR
Summary: Amunet knew when she was taken from her home that life would never be the same. She accepted that fact. However she was not prepared for the direction her life would go. It is said that there is no greater title for a woman to hold, in all the world, than that of the future kings mother. If only women knew how stressful of a title that truly was.





	1. Unaccompanied

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I've ever posted on here, yet I've been on here for years

It’s one of her happier moments with just him. When they can just be a mother and child. Alone. These moments would eventually become few and far in between.

A few days before, the Pharaoh had sent for the families return back home to Thebes from their break in Faiyum. His message had been fairly vague, but urgent, putting his wives on edge. He did not make it any better when they returned and he was too busy to see them and explain what was going on.

They left the guards with a message to immediately let them know when their husband was free.

Of course her duties as the Great Royal Wife also called upon her. A petty argument between a few women of the harem had broken out in her short absence from home. About who had the pharaohs attention. Petty. Amunet quickly grew annoyed and silenced them, telling them if they were feeling neglected then they were welcome to take it up with the Pharaoh. A thinly veiled taunt as to who was the queen was thrown in, to remind them of their place and silence them.

It worked. For now at least.

Stressed and tired Amunet went to retire to her chambers for a quick rest, before anything else could bother her. Until she heard voices outside her doors. Of course the gods would not allow her rest, far to early in the day to be thinking of rest.

Her annoyance disappeared when she saw her sons grinning face come from behind the door. She waved off the apologies of the guards, her son was never a bother, she’d hardly even seen him that day anyway.

She scooped him up, nodded along to his excited chatter, her feet carrying them to the inner garden eventually. She sent everyone else away, giving instructions to only bother them with news of the Pharaoh.

The boy spun a tale of his day so far, speaking of his time with the other children. A fair portion of his story no doubt being exaggerated. The thought caused a smile to grace her lips as she gazed down at her son's bright eyes. He was a handful, without a doubt, but he was a sweet child. Imaginative. Caring.

Amunet hoped to preserve these qualities in her son, but knew that there was only so much she could do. The thought dimmed her smile. Before others began to show him how the world truly worked, what his world would really be like.

“Mwt?” 

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind , “I’m sorry, please continue.” He didn’t hesitate to do so.

For now, however, she would enjoy the little moments she could steal away with her boy. Just a mother listening to her child speak of their day.

Alone.

No escorts.

No interruptions.

Unaccompanied.

If only for a little while.


	2. Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mother with too many thoughts, too loud thoughts.

It was going to happen. Without a doubt, it would.

Maybe it was a relief to not know when, right? It was a terrifying thought that often lingers in the back of the mind. Sometimes quiet. A little inkling in the back of the mind, easily ignored. Other times loud. So loud that it could produce a splitting headache.

It was quiet for the time being. Everything was still. Not a content silence. Almost as if Amunet’s mood had an effect on her surroundings. What a silly thought. The gods care nothing for her suffering. They cared nothing for her internal conflict, so why should she care for them?

Maybe that is why they don’t care.

Just a thought.

It was quiet for the time being, but her mind was loud. Too noisy to sleep. She slipped out of bed, sending a longing look at her pillow. No use trying to chase something that will naturally continue to elude.

Moments later she found herself in the courtyard, standing before the stone throne of the pharaoh. Why was it made? What was its purpose? An actual chair was always put in it so it could be used. It was always a hassle to bring the throne out here. So what was the purpose of the stone?

To be imposing.

To command attention, respect

...maybe even fear...

Bitter. That’s the only word to describe it. A bitter feeling clawed its way into her chest. It was stifling, nearly suffocating her. She couldn’t stand to look at it anymore or it might make her ill.

Out of sight, but not out of mind. They were getting louder. Sounding like whispers, yet they-it, screamed at her. Pounding at her mind. She reached out a hand to steady herself.

“My queen?”

A guard stood before her looking concerned, the hand she reached to catch herself laid over his arm. She almost recoiled from him. Instead she calmly pulled away with a reassuring smile.

Was it going to be like this for him? Or would it be better? Maybe even worse?

No. 

It wouldn’t happen. 

Not if she could help it. She couldn’t let it.

“I’m fine, do not worry for me.”

She wouldn’t let him fall.

Not this low.

Her smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the link to see the art that goes with it on my tumblr: https://so-this-is-what-hell-feels-like.tumblr.com/post/180186614310/low
> 
> I usually post the art that goes with each chapter on my tumblr. I'll try to remember to add a link when I post it here


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Alone.’
> 
> What do you mean? I’m not alone. There’s always someone around for me to play with. I have my family and I even have Menes and Seti. And all the music people and dancers are around to. I’ve never been alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwt-Mother  
> Yt-Father  
> Sn-Brother  
> Snt-Sister
> 
> some quick translations, just so you know

‘Alone.’

What do you mean? I’m not alone. There’s always someone around for me to play with. I have my family and I even have Menes and Seti. And all the music people and dancers are around to. I’ve never been alone.

I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder and look up to see my nanny Ipy, “it is time for you to wake my prince.”

What? I’m in my bed? Was I asleep? When did I wake up? I thought I was awake the whole time. I guess not

“Come along, don’t you want to see Sotep? She really misses you~”

Oh, I haven’t gotten to play with Sotep for a few days! Her mwt doesn’t really seem to like when we play together. I don’t think her mwt likes me very much and I don’t know why! I huff and cross my arms, “why doesn’t Nefertari like me?”

“Now what do you mean, my little prince?” Ipy laughs while she helps me get washed up. “I mean, she always looks at me funny. She looks at me like how Nefere looks at me when I spat those pomegranate seeds at her!” Ipy laughs again. Why do adults always laugh when I’m being serious. They don’t like it when I do it to them. “Do not worry your little head about it. She probably does not notice that she makes a face with you. I am sure she loves you.”

“She loves me like a crocodile love gazelle.” I pout. Ipy makes a weird face before she grins. I know that look. Before I can make my daring escape she grabs me and begins tickling me. “Who loves you?!” She asks, I squeal and squirm, trying to fake a get away. It’s a game play whenever I’m upset.

“My mwt!”

“Who else?”

“Sotep!”

“And~?”

“Nefertari!”

“There you go. I do believe there is one other you missed!”

“You, Ipy!”

We laugh and play more games as she finishes getting me ready. Mwt is too busy to do my hair today so I’m going to ask Sotep to do it when I see her. Ipy and a few guards take me to the harem. When we get there I greet the other children and runoff to find Sotep. She likes this big chair near the back of the harem because it’s one of the cooler spots.

Just like I thought, she’s sitting there playing with some kohl with someone fanning her. “Sotep! Sotep!” She grins and pulls me into a hug. “Sn, you have gotten big!” I pull away with a laugh, “you sound old when you say that,it has only been a few days!” We climb onto the couch. It is so big that our legs dangle over the side. “Snt? Will you do my hair? Mwt is too busy to do it herself.” She hums and places a finger on her lips. “Alright, I will, but only if you let me practice my makeup on you. Yt says it is time for me to learn how to do so on my own.” I agree and we shake on it. Someone brings us breakfast while she works, grapes and other fruits, and bread with honey, my favorite.

As much as I love when mwt does my hair, I also love when Sotep does so as well. She has more time to try new things with my hair, like adding lots of beads! Yt always hates how my hair looks after Sotep messes with it, his face is always so funny when he sees it.

Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe Sotep knows why Nefertari doesn’t like me. “Snt? Why does your mwt not like me?”

“Eh? What are you talking about?”

“Well, Nefertari doesn’t seem like she likes me very much. She always look like she ate something bitter whenever she looks at me.” I hear her hum as she finishes braiding my hair.

“I think all adults look like that. Yt always looks like that, and the guards too. And the women here. I think being an adult is constant frowns.” Sotep gasps, I whip around and she’s crowding closer. “What if their faces stuck like that, because they frowned so much that it became there normal faces!?”

“Can that happen?!” I touch my own face, worried. I’ve been frowning a lot today. What if I end up like that! She nods, “I am certain of it! So you can’t frown anymore, or you might look like them when you get old.”

“But I can’t help it!”

“Well then you’ll have to resist. Try thinking of happy things.” I nod, trying to think of happy things. I giggle when she pokes my side. “Come on, you know the deal. Time for makeup!” I smile and nod. I close my eyes and let her paint kohl around my eyes. She keeps messing up though and having to retry. Eventually she ends up hitting my knee, “stop moving around or your gonna mess it up again.”

“You don’t need my help to mess it up.” Sotep hits my shoulder and we both start giggling. I don’t think Sotep’s going to get this right anytime soon.

“I’m glad we get to play together again.” I’m getting tired, it feels like we’ve been sitting here for hours.

“Yeah, I missed you. I was starting to get lonely.”

Lonely? Lonely. Maybe that’s what my dream meant. Maybe I was starting to miss playing with Sotep. She lays me down and pulls a sheet over us. We yawn and curl up together, starting to fall asleep.

“I missed you too.”

Opps, I forgot to take the kohl off. But it was worth it to see everyone's face when they saw me. Especially Ipy’s and Yt’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr my main blog where I post art at:  
> https://so-this-is-what-hell-feels-like.tumblr.com/
> 
> and my side blog where I post about writing and answer questions about my story:  
> https://its-not-fine-but-whatever.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions!


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Greek lesson is causing unnecessary stress for the young prince. Maybe a break is needed, just to clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yt-Father  
> Sn-Brother  
> Snt-Sister

The boy was smart, there was no denying it. He’d dare say the boy seemed to enjoy his lessons in rhetoric, far more than any of his sisters. So Joba was confused as to why the young prince seemed to be struggling with his lessons, more specifically his use of accents. He appeared to be progressing fine with the oratory part of his lessons, but the written portion was stumping him.

The young future king sat at the table with a grimace spread across his, staring down the scrolls in front of the boy. Normally, Joba would offer to help, but Anhkena has been feeling rather independent as of late.

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

Anhkena finally spared his teacher a look, “you wish to offer me help. I do not require assistance, I don’t always need help.”

“A wise king always seeks counsel when needed.”

“A truly wise king would not put themselves in a position where help is required.” Joba repressed a sigh at his words. There was a certain edge to Anhkena’s voice. What happened? “Why don’t we take a break for now?” For a moment he feared that his suggestion would be denied. 

Anhkena took a moment to mull the suggestion over Perhaps Joba was right. The words on the page were beginning to blur the longer he tried to figure out how accents worked in the greek language. He briefly worried he was beginning to lose himself again and banished the thought from his mind. He was simply tired is all. Joba’s offer was sounding better and better as he thought it over.

“Very well, you might be right.” The old man nodded. “Why don’t you come back to the lessons before dinner? Take time to think over what I’ve taught you.” Anhkena stood with all the grace and poise that has been drilled into him his entire life. Hands behind his back, head held high, he crossed the room towards the doors leading out of the library. He paused to allow the guards to open the doors, he glanced over his shoulder at his teacher, “thank you as always. I wish we could have gotten further ahead into our lessons.”

He held up a hand before Joba could offer any of his standard words of encouragement. “No. Yt and I have set up a schedule and we’d prefer if we could stick to it. However you are correct, I am in need of a break. I will continue on my own later. We will continue normally in a few days time. Have a nice day.”

Joba could hear the command in his voice and dropped the subject. He nodded and said his goodbyes as Anhkena turned to leave the room. He gestured for one of the servants to begin cleaning up the prince’s scrolls and went to sit and think about how to prepare for the next lesson. Joba knew that the prince would prefer to keep to his schedule, but it would be hard to do so when he was struggling to grasp some of the concepts being taught.

Ah, well. He had plenty of time to figure out how to help his prince with his rhetoric some other time. For now he had to worry and Neferanefere’s tutoring on creating a speech.

 

 

Rest was a luxury few could afford, and it seemed that even those of royal descent could not afford it. Anhkena try as he might, could not stop going over the material in his head. What about the topic made it so impossible for him to understand? He needed a distraction, and he needed it now before he went insane. He decided to head down to the private lake and sent someone to invite Sotep to join him down by the shore.

Sotep found him a while later staring out at the water, or more specifically the sun's reflection. “Trouble with your lessons today Sn?” Silence filled the space around them. “It will come to you in time, you know the gods seem to favor you.” Her words fell on deaf ears. “Perhaps Thoth will grant you the knowledge you seem to be searching for in the lake.”

He spared her a glance at the meaning of those words. Closing his eyes to collect himself, a charming smile slide on to his features when he opened them again. “How silly of me, I invite you down here just to ignore you. Sit with me.”

“Your false charm will not work on me little sn.”

“So you won’t be joining me in enjoying this lovely view?”

“I only came down to make sure you were relaxing.”

“You could have just sent someone.”

Sotepenre arched an eyebrow at this, “would you have answered honestly?”

His smile did not waver yet he gave no response. There was no need. “Join me in taking in this view. I insist. It truly is captivating.” He spoke in greek, for what reason she knew not. But no matter what language he spoke it in, it could not be denied that his statement was true.

“It is.” Finally giving in and sitting to his right, they took in the view. The water lapped at the edges of the bank in an almost rhythmic pattern. Ra shone high above, his light reflecting off the water causing Sotep to squint her eyes whenever the rolling water made the light reach their eyes. The heat in the air was kept at bay by the breeze. A flock of ibis were resting on the other side of the lake, a relative peace was blanketed the scene. They took the moment to savor it.

Sotep glanced her sn out of the corner of her eye. “Joba, may have been wrong.”

“Hmm? How so?”

“He tells yt you are progressing well with with spoken part of the language, yet your accent is abysmal.”

Anhkena barked out a laugh and playfully pushed his snt, “oh hush. I’ll finish my lessons later.”

His lessons would still be there later. For now, however, he’d much rather live in this moment right here. With his big snt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I don't have any art to connect with this chapter. You can still check out my tumblrs though, I answer oc asks over there. Leave a kudos, comment, all that stuff.  
> My side writing blog: https://its-not-fine-but-whatever.tumblr.com/  
> My main art blog: https://so-this-is-what-hell-feels-like.tumblr.com/


	5. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anhkena doesn't want to be bothered today, but Sotep is determined to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwt- mother  
> yt- father  
> sn- brother  
> nbt- my lady  
> hmt nsw- king's wife/great royal wife  
> hrd- child

“Anhkena? Are you in here?”

Sotep glanced around the seemingly empty room. Hopefully he was just hiding somewhere. Doubtful. “Anhkena please.” After a few beats of silence she gave up looking for him in his room. That just means it was going to be even more difficult to find him. Hopefully he went to seek his mwt. Or even Ipy. As long as he wasn’t alone, that’s all she cared for.

Off to search another area.

Sotep eventually found her way to the docks, knowing of his love for the lake and it’s view. But he wasn’t there either. Sotep was beginning to grow desperate and was about to go in search of her yt to find out what happened when she saw Amunet walking towards the harem. She quickened her pace to catch up with hmt nsw’s long strides.

“Amunet!”

“Oh, Sotepenre. Have you seen your sn?”

“No, I am afraid not. I was hoping you had. I’ve searched in all of his normal hiding spots but unfortunately have been unable to find him. Have you any other idea on where he might be?”

“No, I’ve no any other ideas.” Amunet paused to look the preteen over. “Why don’t you get some rest hrd. You look apprehensive. I am sure your sn is fine, we just need to respect his wishes to be alone.”

Sotep almost scoffed at these words. She looked apprehensive? Amunet was one to talk. The woman that was normally so put together and calm had a frantic look to her eye. She wore no khol around her eyes and most of her normal jewels were missing from her person. Just a simple scarab necklace graced her neck. But it was hardly fitting of those with a royal status. She hardly look like the hmt nsw Sotep has come to know. On the other hand, Sotep knew in her heart that even she must not have looked her best. Maybe Amunet was right, perhaps she should rest.

But how could she get any rest with Anhkena missing?

“Yes, you’re right. I should get some rest. I’m sure Anhkena will turn up on his own. Thank you nbt.” The two shared goodbye’s and went their separate ways. It was not Sotep’s place to tell Amunet to stop looking for her own son, especially since doing so would make her a hypocrite. Sotep would not be able to rest comfortably not knowing where her sn had gone to. When the young princess knew that she was out of sight of Amunet her pace quickened. There had to have been a place they hadn’t looked yet. Maybe he was hiding in a dark corner that none of them had noticed.

 

A frustrated exhale managed to escape Sotepenre’s. Another failed attempt to find Anhkena. By now most of the palace was in a panic to find him, they were just trying to hide it from the kids. Her yt had been no help at all and sent her away to attend to her studies. Sotep knew that her dismissal was just an excuse to be rid of her presence. Adding to her frustration was the way some of the women in the harem were acting. As if the young heirs disappearance was not important. The future ruler of the empire was gone and they dared to mock his frazzled mother behind her back. The cowards.

She couldn’t let her mind linger on them.

A huff passed her lips. “Why must he do this? Can he not just go to his room?”

Halting at the end of the hall she noticed a small opening between the wall and an imposing statue of Amun. It was a fairly big hole, one she could fit through with minimal effort. An even smaller space appeared to be behind the statue, perhaps a smaller statue or flower pot used to reside here? Either way as Sotep peeked into the space, her sn was not there. Disheartened, she climbed back out of the space, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. No, she couldn’t allow herself to cry.

‘Princesses don’t cry. I can’t afford it.’

Sotep sat at the base of the statue. Tilting her head back, eyes closed, she tried to think. Anhkena had been missing for most of the day and she had been searching for him for most of the time he was gone. He didn’t appear to be in any of his normal spots and it was out of the question for him to have left the palace. She said a silent prayer for his safety and opened her eyes, studying the paintings on the ceiling. The intricate designs dedicated to their protection. Singing praises to the gods and those of royal blood. Depictions of the heaven’s stretched out above her head

A strange shadow appeared on the ceiling followed by the cry of a bird. She looked up and noticed a small fluffy bird. It was probably a baby judging by its size and fluffy feathers. It perched on the edge of the top of the column. The falcon stared back at her for a few moments before a pair of small hands picked it up. Sotep felt a breath escape her chest and she took in the whole scene before her. Anhkena appeared to be sitting on the other side of the column, his tiny figure barely visible from where she stood. A birds nest next to him with that was empty, it’s occupant resting comfortably in Anhkena’s hands. A blank expression remained on his face, even as he tenderly handled the baby animal.

As she processed the scene she was witnessing, panic began to set in. “Anhkena?!” He did not falter at her panicked screech. Dulled blue eyes drifted down to her. Those eyes had become more and more frequent lately. And they frightened her. At his silence she continued, “how did you get up there?! What are you doing up there!? Wait there! I’ll get a guard!”

“No! No…I-I can get down on my own…” Voice trailing off, the baby bird was returned to its nest and Anhkena moved to the edge of the top of the column.

“No! You could fall!”

“I’m fine.” Sotep nearly began hyperventilating watching the child climb his way down from his isolated perch. She hurried the small distance to where he landed and tugged him into a hug. “Don’t do that! You could have gotten hurt!”

She felt him shrug slightly. “I would have lived.” He stepped out of her grasp, eyes flicking between hers and the ground.

“You could have gotten hurt.”

“Did you need something?”

Sotep paused to observe her little sn. Those frightening dull eyes had a red tinge and struggled to make eye contact with her. The kohl around his eyes were smudged slightly. Lips pressed firmly together. Seemingly biting down harder and harder the longer she stared. The leather strip that normally held his hair back, he played with in this hands. Tugging and stretching the material. He looked nothing like he normally did. He didn’t even look as expressionless as she thought he was when he was on the column.

He looked distraught.

And his responses to her was doing nothing to help curb her worries for him. “Anhkena, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

He growled out a yes and which made Sotep stop. Finally understanding that he was not willing to open up about what was bothering him. So she tried switching the subject.

“How did you get up there?”

He glanced up, “I climbed.”

“How did you even know the bird was up there?”

“Falcon. It’s a falcon.” He shrugged, “I heard the mother up there a few weeks ago while she was still pregnant. When I climbed up she didn’t attack, and…so I stayed.”

“That’s…nice.”

A nod was all she got before he turned his back to her. “Don’t tell yt.” The words reached her ears before he was out of sight. Quiet, yet the words reverberated in her head.

 

Later in the evening Sotep lay in bed thinking back on Anhkena’s punishment. He had gotten in trouble for worrying everyone. Extra studies and not being allowed to play with the others for the next few days. He took his punishment with all the grace Ramesses expected of him. Amunet looked as though she wanted to say something but held her tongue. It was probably for the best she did. He was sent to his room after the talk and hadn’t been seen for the rest of the night.

But what was it that had him acting like this? Nothing that happened that day was different than normal.

A quiet knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. It was late, Ra having long since going to make his nightly journey. Sotep hesitated before making her way to the door, grabbing a small statue along the way. “Who is it?”

“Anhkena.”

Pausing a moment to register the response, she quickly opened the door, beckoning him inside. “What are you doing out? Yt will be mad if you are caught out of your room.” Anhkena shrugged, shuffling his feet where he stood. His hair hung in his face, out once again. She reached to brush it out of his face but he stepped away. Hand dropping to her side, Sotep sighed. Instead, choosing to guide him to sit on the steps leading up to her bed. “Anhkena, what is wrong?” They sat in a silence for a while. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He looked so lost for a moment, before he tilted his head, allowing hair to fall in his face. Sotep did not push him to talk anymore, allowing him to talk when he was ready. A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as time drew on.

“Yt hates me.”

Quiet. She almost thought she heard wrong, but looking at the small boy before her, she knew she heard right. Clenched fists began to shake, he sat hunched in on himself and buried his face in his knees.

“He hates me.”

“Do not say that. You know yt loves you. He loves all of us.”

Not looking up, he continued to shake with repressed sobs. “No. He doesn’t.” Sotep gently wrapped her arms around her sn. He flinched at first but quickly sank into her embrace, needing the stability. A small tear slipped down her cheek at his next whisper.

“I’m-…I’m not the son he wanted. I’m weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update, i just haven't really felt motivated to write lately. Started focusing on my art instead. Hopefully I'll be back at it
> 
> check out my main art blog: https://so-this-is-what-hell-feels-like.tumblr.com/  
> and my side writing blog: https://its-not-fine-but-whatever.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> "Mwt" supposedly means mother in ancient Egyptian, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. 
> 
> I’m still trying to get back into the swing of writing. I use to always write as a kid. I actually had started writing this out differently but decided to change it. The first draft was wayyyy longer. I like this one more, even then though, I’m still not too happy with it. Ah well. Hopefully someone enjoyed it.


End file.
